mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Secretive13/The Blog of Violet/MySims Agents
Yeah, so... this blog is like Blanky's blog, "LEAF RESEARCH RESULTZ", blog expect that it's about Violet. Ever since I can remember, I have being a HUGE fan of Violet Nightshade on March 29,2009 (I even remember it by heart). I bought MySims Party Wii on the exact same day the game came out. When I started playing the game, I knew some Sims from the DS games like DJ Candy, Chaz McFreely (the first guy I had a crush on), and Dr.F. When I first saw Violet, I thought, "Wow! She's looks so mysterious and pretty!" Of course, I admired her pretty black dress so much. Then, a few days or so ago, I had an actual dream of MYSIMS!!!!! It is weird that some people sometimes have weird dreams about their favorite video game. My dream knew that me and Violet were gonna be best friends (at least, in the game). Then, a couple or so days after my birthday(which was June 1 or like that), I bought MySims Kingdom Wii with my birthday money. While I was playing the game, I knew that me and Summer were gonna be enemies for life when I reached the Royal Academy level. But when I reached the Cutopia level, I almost didn't recognize Violet! Her hair was put up and she had on a prettier black dress. I was also happy that she likes Daniel. I think I knew that me and Violet were also gonna be friends in this game when she said, " But just between me and you, Amanda Jane, I'm starting to miss the comforts of Spookane". On a Thursday in August 2009, I got MySims Wii in a package! (I can't tell you guys how I got it). When I started playing the game, I was like, "Omigosh! I finally get to see Violet and my other friends!' Of course, I moved in Candy, Gertrude, Renee, Sasha, and Yvette. When I saw either Summer, Beebee, or both, I would just do mean interactions to them multiple times! I especially moved in Chaz and Ian. On midnight on the dot during Christmas 2009, my entire family plus relatives and I opened our presents like crazy! I finally got MySims Racing Wii and the Wii steering wheel. I made it all the way to Star Level 3 that day (I already made it to Star Level 5). Then (I think), in January 2009 on a Wednesday, my dad bought me MySims Agents! I desparately waited for this day to come because I really wanted to recruit... well, some people. I also recruited Violet on my team. Her hair was put up again and she had on an even PRETTIER black dress. So below, you'll see the text messages (well some of them) that I got from Violet. (Blanky, in case you're reading this, it's not my fault! I couldn't resist)! This made me realize that I want to know MORE of Violet. So take a look. (Summer, make sure to look at the text that says, "High School Yearbook'').'' Recruit Request Message: That was impressive work back at the mansion. Perhaps I should take a more active role in protecting the world from evil men. And I'd be closer to Poppy... 'Recruit Dialogue' You: Welcome to the team! Violet: Thank you name. I'll help out however I can. Normal Conversations *I want to help as much as I can, name, and I think I'm ready for a dispatch mission. * Text Messages 'MorcuCorp Stakeout' Ugh, this is even more boring than the time I let Poppy take me to that wildflower show... 'Assistant Librarian' I enjoy the oppressive silence of libraries. Sometimes, I like to sit in a dark corner of the self-help section and observe the futility of people trying to improve their lives. Those poor deluded fools. 'H4XXOR3D!' Hmm, do you have to be a good guy in PallyQuest Online? Sounds boring. Episode X Poppy and I always watch StarCruiser X together. She likes Captain Argon, but I prefer tall, dark, and handsome Commander Demetrius. Time For Toast Well, it looks like I got sent back to the Dark Ages. Hmmm. I always thought they'd be darker... High School Yearbook Oh, I was actually quite popular at my high school. I was even captain of the cheerleading squad. Of course, our school colors were black and black, and our football team was called the,"Somber Vampires"... Prom Date I like how all the boys wear black tuxedos to the prom. I wish the girls would do the same thing. Yeti Begins Sometimes I wish my past was more mysterious. But Paul deserves a past, and I hope he doesn't regret what we may find. Red Buddy I poured some of this energy drink onto the flowers outside. They died almost immediately. This stuff is beginning to grow on me. Surf's Up! Sorry, name. I'd love to take part, but I'm afraid my skin burns after about 15.7 seconds of sunlight exposure. Magical Assistant Everyone always assume I've tried witchcraft. Why?! Can't a girl wear all black and love dead things without being confused for a witch? The Extremest Case Extreme sports bore me. Expect that one time Chaz came hang gliding out of a cave with a thousand bats around him. That was actually pretty cool. Writer's Block "Oh my luve's like a black,black rose that's withered in November; O my luve's like the funeral dirge that no one can remember". Wasn't that lovely? Blue Thing! This thing is too bright. Its shade of blue could certainly be a bit darker. No, no, a lot darker. 'Magical Disaster' How careless of that wizard! I wonder if Cutopia or Spookane were affected... 'Trouble with Truffles' Some people think truffles are ugly, but that's just awful. I mean, would you call a mandrake root ugly? 'Tobor's Destiny' I've always believed that a darkness haunts my destiny. But I also want to open a flower shop with my sister Poppy. Maybe it will be a dark flower shop? 'Protection Detail' Did you know that there are actually many different varieties of edible flowers? They don't taste particularly good, but they are edible. Don't tell Poppy. 'Tainted Broth' It certainly appears as if this broth has taken a sinister turn. I wonder if I could get the recipe... 'Suckers Sabotage!' What horrid outfits on these pageant contestants! Don't they all know that black is the new black? 'Roadie Despair' I find these, "roadies," so distasteful. One of them actually wore a pin with a smiley face on it. A smiley face! Have you ever heard of something so revolting? 'Omg Glow Sticks!' I prefer dancing in the dark, but I can see the appeal of glow sticks. They cast an eerie light. 'Equiment Recovery' There really aren't any interesting flowers out here, name, but I still might get to see a nice, violent storm. Those black clouds in the distance really are quite pretty. 'Ol'Gabby's Mine' I'm sending some photographs of this mine to Goth Boy. I'm sure he'll find the darkness and isolation as inspiring as I do. 'Legendary Cheese' Hmm...I wonder if we'll be able to find any rare high altitude flowers. 'What's the F?' Hmm...the inside of Dr.F's brain is dark and gray. I rather like it here. This gives me some ideas on how to decorate my room. 'Cocoa Science!' Yuck, hot chocolate? It's way too sweet for me, unless it's made with baking chocolate. 'Pig, Camera, Action!' I hope we're going to see a depressing movie. If not, I'll be pretty depressed. 'Failing Forest' I don't understand what the problem is. The flowers and trees died. Doesn't that make this forest better? 'F, Robot' I rather enjoy the company of robots. I find humans to be a little too... life-like. (Note from Secretive: How would humans act a little too life-like anyway)? 'I Drilled Too Deep' This creature would make a great pet! But it would have to stay outside to avoid burning down the house. 'Snack Thief' A thief in the HQ? Maybe there is someone around here that would actually be interesting to talk to... (Note from Secretive: WHY VIOLET?! I'm really interesting to talk to too)! 'The Longest Voyage' I haven't really seen much of interest on this trip. Although the storm clouds on the horizon are rather fetching... 'Candypaluna' I love how the sky is black in space, even in daylight. It's so much prettier than our sky. (Note from Secretive: Well to be honest, the sky is bright on Earth). 'Music That Moves You' Sure, I like club dancing, as long as it's goth style. "Stuck In My Coffin", is my favorite move. 'The Prominence' So I'm helping the Amazing Daryl with his flowers- from- thin- air trick. The only problem is the flowers aren't dead and black enough. We're working on it. 'The Sadness Parade' Turning the forest into a glen of decay? That sounds wonderful... but nobody messes with my little sister. These guys are gonna go down. (Note from Secretive: If only I saw Violet beat them up)! 'Reagant Run' People often mistake me for a witch. I guess it's because I like dead flowers and wear all black. I consider it a compliment. 'Snake On The Loose!' I like snakes. They remind me of my own mortality. I even have a snake tattoo. And no, I'm not going to show it to you. Ever. (Note from Secretive: Snake tatto? o.o Think she got it from Justice's Tattoo Parlor)? 'Pizza Investigation' My favorite pizza toppings are nettles and mandrake root. You don't see them offered very often, though. 'Sewer Search' Well, the smell certainly does leave something to be desired. But as a nice, private place to get away from it all, the sewer really isn't all that bad. 'The Finest Blade' They say fugu can be fatal if not prepared correctly...It must be good if people are willing to risk death to eat it! 'Missing Bugs' Some insects are quite pretty. Particularly the moth family. 'Train Jimmy' I don't know about the fish, but I do admire those radish roses that the chefs make. 'Penguin Style' Thse penguins are beautiful animals. I love all the black feathers. That white streak is a little garish, though... (Note From Secretive: Aren't penguins cute or something? o.o) 'Gonk Need Food, Badly' We should wait until dark to hunt. We are all creatures of the night. (Note From Secretive: My best friend turned into a cannibal! JK! But really...) 'Blade of Destiny' I think I like ninjas. They have such a mysterious air about them, and they dress all in black. (Note From Secretive: Could Violet be a ninja, since she dresses in black?! That would be so cool)! 'The Bushido Code' Part of our bushido class involves learning flower arranging. Can you believe that samurai studied the art of flower arranging?! I wonder what Popy would say to that. She'd make a great samurai. 'Justice for Justice' It's very difficult to drive this motorcycle and not run over the wonderful dead flowers out here in the desert. They're things of beauty, name. If only you could see them... (Note From Secretive: *tear flows down cheek* I'm not crying. There's something in my eye). 'One More Time' I thought I just saw Poppy's dog being stolen by Morcubus, but it must have been my imagination... Category:Blog posts